Surprise
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis yang biasanya rajin mengikuti kajian di kantornya dan tak pernah terlambat, kini sering terlambat./"Hati-hati lho, Ra. Jangan-jangan kamu mau dikenalin sama muridnya, Ustadz."/Warning inside
**Surprise**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning: Full OOC. Non Baku. Indonesian Setting. Lil bit Islamic Content. AU. SasuSaku**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Summary:** Haruno Sakura, gadis yang awalnya rajin mengikuti kajian di kantornya dan tak pernah telat, beberapa bulan belakangan ini selalu terlambat. Dan satu hal yang penting. Pak ustadz nya sangat hapal dengan dirinya./"Hati-hati loh, Ra. Jangan-jangan kamu mau dikenalin sama muridnya Ustadz."_

* * *

.

Dua puluh tiga tahun hidup di dunia, Haruno Sakura selalu berperan sebagai orang baik. Dia protagonis sejati, yang jikalau dirinya menjadi pemeran utama sebuah drama televisi, ia akan berperan sebagai orang baik yang teraniaya, lemah, tak berdaya, dan butuh pertolongan. Ia nyaris tidak pernah bermasalah dengan orang lain. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mau memiliki masalah dengan orang lain. Ia akan merasa bersalah jikalau ada orang marah ataupun membencinya. Ia bisa jauh lebih membenci dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan maaf berulang-ulang kali pada orang tersebut.

Hidupnya pun terlalu lurus. _Flat_ mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang. Karena dia bahkan tidak mengetahui hal-hal yang kebanyakan orang tau dan lakukan. Ia hidup sederhana. Wajahnya biasa. Penampilannya pun biasa. Hanya saja ia pintar. Namun pendiam. Hingga tak jarang orang berpikir bahwa ia tak bisa berbicara.

Dia baik. Terlalu baik malah, bahkan nyaris bodoh bagi sebagian orang. Dan polos. Itu pun keterlaluan polos. Namun belakangan, entah mengapa ia berubah. Dia bukan lagi seorang protagonis sejati. Pun bukan antagonis seperti yang dimaksudkan. Ia hanya sedikit menyimpang dari jalurnya. Hanya sedikit. Tapi nyaris kebablasan.

Sudah bosan hidup datar rupanya.

…

Sakura adalah gadis yang baik dan tak pernah membuat masalah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia adalah orang yang teratur dan taat pada peraturan. Sebagian orang menganggapnya terlalu kaku. Mungkin memang itulah kenyataannya. Dan ia juga orang yang rela hatinya tersiksa demi orang lain. Entah hal ini disebut kelebihan atau justru kelemahan. Namun fakta bahwa ia nyaris jatuh terlalu dalam akibat sifatnya itu, membuatnya membangun benteng pertahanan di dalam hatinya. Ia membuat orang lain tak bisa menyentuh hatinya. Perlahan ia mulai bersikap tak peduli. Meski pada kenyataannya ia pun tak bisa melakukannya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tak tersentuh. Karena ia tau, jika ia melakukannya lagi dan ia hancur, maka ia akan benar-benar hancur dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Dan disinilah kehidupan barunya dimulai. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasakan sebuah dunia di mana dunia itu berbeda dengan dunianya yang dulu.

…

"Saya Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sakura sopan pada rekan-rekan di kantor barunya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika satu-persatu dari mereka mengenalkan diri yang tentu saja wajah Sakura tetap datar memandang mereka.

Ketika perkenalan usai, Sakura langsung sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan sekelilingnya. Tak ada yang harus ia pedulikan selain pekerjaannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tidak ada yang lain selain itu.

"Mbak Sakura, rumahnya di mana?" Tanya seorang karyawan lama di ruangan tersebut. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan menatap karyawan wanita tersebut. Dengan wajah datar dan memaksa diri tersenyum, ia menjawab, "Di belakang Universitas Konoha, Mbak."

"Ooo. Deket dong," sahut wanita bernama Shion itu. Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, Mbak. Lumayan." Dan gadis itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Shion pada akhirnya terdiam ketika mendapat respon seperti itu dari Sakura. Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu bahkan terlihat tak minat dengan orang lain. Menjawab hanya seperlunya. Entah benar-benar pendiam atau memang _jaim (jaga imej)._

"Oh ya Mbak. Umurnya berapa?" Shion kembali bertanya. Basa-basi sebenarnya. Sakura menatapnya.

"21 tahun, Mbak," jawab Sakura singkat dengan raut wajah datar.

"Ooo. Beda tipis dong sama aku. Aku umur 19 tahun," sahut Shion dengan antusias dan penuh percaya diri. Namun sekali lagi, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

"19 tahunnya berapa tahun yang lalu, Shi?" Celetuk salah seorang wanita di ruangan itu. Shion tertawa.

"Tahun ini aku 19 tahun. Gak terima banget sih, lu!" Protes Shion pada wanita bernama Shizune itu. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar mereka, Sakura hanya memandang datar.

 _"Apanya yang lucu? Gak penting banget."_

 _…_

"Iya. Dulunya gue pendiem," terang gadis berkerudung merah tersebut. Mata hijaunya menerawang, seakan berpikir mengenai masa lalunya. Terutama ketika pertama kali bergabung dengan perusahaannya ini. Sang lawan bicara yang merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya memutar bola mata malas. Kemudian telapak tangannya diletakkan di dahi Sakura.

"Lu sehat kan, Ra?" tanya Ino sok dramatis. Sakura menyingkirkan telapak tangan Tenten.

"Gue. Sehat. Puas lu? Wkwk," jawab Sakura dengan nada sewot namun setelahnya tertawa. Ino menatapnya jengah.

"Suka-suka lu deh, Ra."

"Haha."

Keduanya bercanda saling melempar ejekan sambil membantu Tenten yang sedang mem _-packing_ barang. Kebetulan Tenten bekerja sebagai bagian Logistik di perusahaan tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino termasuk divisi Finance. Meski begitu, ketiganya berteman baik dan saling membantu dalam pekerjaan.

Tak lama kemudian, Temari yang merupakan salah satu karyawati di divisi Finance mendatangi ruangan logistik. Ia datang dengan membawa sebuah ponsel keluaran lama dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

"Ra, kamu aja yang nelpon Pak Ustadz untuk kajian besok, ya!" perintah Temari. Sakura terkejut. Namun wajahnya datar. Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan.

"Lho kok saya, Mbak?" protes Sakura tak terima.

"Kan gantian, Ra. Biar kamu kenal sama Ustadznya," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sakura menatap ponsel yang diberikan oleh Temari.

"Tuh, Ra. Gantian," kata Ino mendukung Temari. Sakura menatap datar Ino yang dibalas dengan tawa gadis berkerudung abu-abu tersebut.

"Kali aja ntar dikenalin sama muridnya Ustadz," goda Temari yang mengundang gelak tawa rekannya yang lain. Sakura menatap mereka tak terima.

"Yaudah. Gue yang nelpon," sahut Sakura kemudian. "Puas lu?" lanjutnya sewot.

"Puas bangeeet!" jawab mereka serempak.

…

Sakura kembali ke ruangannya dan mencari nama Pak Ustadz yang akan mengisi kajian esok hari. Ya, kajian tersebut memang sebuah kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan oleh kantor tempatnya bekerja. Kajian tersebut biasa dimulai pada jam 7 pagi sebelum bekerja. Dan selesai pada jam 8 pagi.

Awalnya Sakura memang sangat bersemangat menghadiri kajian tersebut. Alasan itu pula yang membuatnya mau bekerja di sini. Karena di perusahaannya ini, ia bisa bekerja sekaligus belajar agama. Itu hal yang mungkin nyaris tidak ada di perusahaan lain. Karenanya ia sangat bersyukur. Dan pada saat itu ia selalu datang tepat waktu. Bahkan setengah jam sebelum kajian dimulai, ia sudah duduk di mushola menantikan sang ustadz datang dan memberikan ilmunya.

Namun semua berubah ketika ustadz baru yang mengisi kajian tersebut selalu datang terlambat. Bisa dibayangkan. Kajian yang biasanya dimulai jam 7, lama-lama mundur menjadi jam 7 lewat, bahkan terkadang 10 menit menjelang jam 8. Ia yang sudah sangat bersemangat, tiba-tiba saja menjadi malas. Wong Ustadz-nya seperti gak niat. Pikirnya sebal. Hingga akhirnya, ia selalu datang terlambat ketika kajian.

Balas dendam ceritanya.

…

"Assalamu'alaikum Ustadz."

 _"Wa'alaikumussalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."_

"Ini Sakura, Ustadz. Mau tanya, besok kajiannya jadi atau tidak, ya Ustadz?"

 _"Ooo. Sakura ini yang pakai kacamata, ya?"_

"Iya, Ustadz."

 _"Yang suka terlambat itu?"_

"Iya, Ustadz." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sial! Itu Ustadz hapal sama gue. Batinnya.

 _"Jadi, Sakura."_

"Baik, Ustadz." Gadis itu hendak segera memutuskan sambungan.

 _"Oh, ya. Bisa minta nomor teleponnya?"_ Pertanyaan Ustadz tersebut semakin membuat Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Wajahnya sudah terlihat malas meladeni Ustadz tersebut.

"Maaf, Ustadz. Ini hape kantor," jawab Sakura tak jelas. Masa bodo, batinnya kesal.

 _"Nomor kantor, ya. Yaudah."_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar sedikit kecewa, mungkin. Karena bagaimanapun, sejak tadi Sakura menjawab dengan nada biasa, kaku, nyaris terdengar dingin, mungkin.

"Baik, Ustadz."

 _"Kalau begitu, wassalamu'alaikum."_

"Wa'alaikumussalam warahmatullahi wabaraakatuh."

Nada sambung pun terputus. Sakura melempar pelan ponsel itu ke meja kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Dan setelah ini, ia tak mau lagi menelepon Ustadz tersebut.

"Besok ngaji ya kawan-kawan!" seru Sakura. Yang lainnya tersenyum padanya. Ia pun langsung keluar ruangan dan menulis di papan pengumuman sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

…

"Jadi gitu, No. Hadeeeh. Gue gak boleh telat dong?" gerutunya di sepanjang jalan bersama Ino setelah menceritakan percakapannya dengan pak Ustadz. Sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa.

"Yaudah. Lu dateng pagi-pagi," sahut Ino tak bersalah. Sakura semakin mencak-mencak tak karuan. Ino tertawa.

"Males banget gue dateng pagi. Palingan dia dateng jam 8."

"Hahaha." Ino tertawa. Sahabat menyebalkan, batin Sakura sambil mendelik tak suka. Ino semakin tertawa.

"Aaah … Nyebelin banget dah!"

"Yaudah sih. Lu datengnya duluan. Sebelum Pak Ustadz dateng," saran Ino menenangkan. Sakura manyun tak jelas. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Iya," jawabnya pasrah.

…

"Itu yang kemarin nelpon saya mana udah dateng belum?" Suara tegas Ustadz perusahaan tersebut membuat tanda tanya pada seluruh karyawan yang sudah hadir. Mereka semua terdiam. Tidak tau masalah tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Ino yang tersadar, menjawab, "Belum dateng, Ustadz."

"Belum dateng, ya? Hahahaha."

Matilah kau, Sakura!

Tenten menatap Ino dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Emang siapa yang kemaren nelpon?" tanya Tenten yang tak bisa menahan rasa pensarannya.

"Sakura," jawab Ino pelan. Nyaris berbisik karena kajian sudah dimulai.

"Hah?"

…

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit pun berlalu. Ino yang sudah duduk manis mendengarkan kajian mendadak cemas. Pasalnya, hanya Sakura yang belum dateng. Dan ini sudah nyaris jam 8. Astaga. Anak itu benar-benar ….

"Assalamu'alaikum," ucap Sakura pelan sambil berjalan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mushola dan mengambil tempat di samping Ino. Pak Ustadz yang terlihat tak begitu memperhatikannya. Ia menjawab salam Sakura sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan pembahasan fikih mengenai sholat berjamaah.

Ino melirik Sakura yang sedang nyengir dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Ia pun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _"Tadi lu ditanyain Pak Ustadz."_ Sakura nyaris melotot membaca pesan dari Ino. Ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan bertanya. Ino mengangguk pelan. Sakura nyaris saja membeturkan kepalanya. Malu sekali dia.

 _"Trus, dia bilang apa?"_ balas Sakura bertanya. Dengan lincah, Ino pun mengetik balasan untuk Sakura.

 _"Dia nanya, 'yang kemaren nelpon saya udah dateng belum?'. Gue jawab, 'belum.' Gitu."_ Ino melirik Sakura yang menepuk jidatnya. Gadis itu menahan tawa. Untung saja, antara pria dan wanita dibatasi selembar kain. Jadi, Pak Ustadz tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

 _"Nyebelin banget!"_

 _"Hahaha. Lagian sih, lu. Kan udah gue bilangin. Datengnya lebih pagi sebelum dia dateng."_

 _"Macet cuy."_

 _"Yaudah. Terima nasib ajalah, Ra."_

 _"Malu gue, No! Malu!"_

 _"Hahaha."_

 _…_

Beberapa hari setelahnya, keadaan mulai membaik bagi Sakura. Ia bersikap cuek. Benar-benar sudah tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya pekerjaannya. Tidak peduli dengan Ustadz yang mencarinya karena ia terlambat datang. Itu sudah berlalu. Hingga suatu ketika, Shizune secara pribadi menerima panggilan telepon dari Ustadz tersebut. Sakura yang duduk tak jauh dari Shizune pura-pura tak mendengarkan meski sebenarnya ia mendengar semua yang Shizune katakan. Dan _feeling-_ nya mengatakan bahwa Pak Ustadz tersebut akan membahas keterlambatannya. Dan ya, benar saja.

"Oh. Iya, Ustadz. Biasanya macet, sih."

Tuh, kan. Pasti lagi bahas Sakura. Oke, Sakura memasang ekspresi datar sambil mengerjakan laporannya.

"Nggak kok, Ustadz. Dia masih muda. Umur dua puluhan," lanjut Shizune. Wanita itu melirik Sakura yang sok sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Kamu kelahiran tahun berapa, Ra?" tanya Shizune keras dengan posisi masih memegang ponsel tersebut dan tentunya hubungan telepon belum terputus.

Sakura melirik Shizune singkat. Malas menjawab. Kemudian Ino menyahut," Seumuran sama aku kok, Mbak. Dua puluh tigaan."

Shizune pun kembali pada sambungan telepon dengan Ustadz tersebut. "Iya, Ustadz. Umurnya lebih muda dari Shizune. Dia belum nikah, Ustadz."

Apa-apaan itu bahas status? Batin Sakura menggeram sebal. Pasti ujung-ujungnya tidak enak. Pasti nanti jadi pembahasan super panjang di ruangannya. Pasti itu. Ia sangat yakin. Dan keyakinannya terbukti ketika Shizune menutup teleponnya.

"Tuh, Ra. Kamu ditanyain sama Pak Ustadz," ujar Shizune dengan nada menggoda ingin tertawa. Sakura pura-pura tak mendengar. Ino menahan tawanya. Tak lama ia pun menceritakan kronologi kejadian saat kajian minggu lalu tersebut. Sontak seisi ruangan menertawakan Sakura yang tengah menahan malu.

"Hati-hati, lho, Ra! Jangan-jangan kamu mau dikenalin sama muridnya Ustadz." Shizune semakin menggoda Sakura. Yang lainnya tertawa. Sakura tetap mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya. Tak menyahut sedikitpun.

"Yah, Sakura pura-pura gak dengar." Temari pun bersuara. Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura.

…

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melepas kacamatanya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memikirkan kembali ucapan teman-temannya. Kemudian menbayangkan wajah Ustadz baru tersebut.

Ia tidak ingat. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah mengamati wajah Ustadz tersebut. Yang ia tau hanyalah, Ustadz tersebut pintar dan tampan. Yang tentunya jika dibandingkan dengan para ustadz sebelumnya. Dan sebagai seorang gadis muda yang belum menikah, memikirkan itu membuat jiwa _fangirl-_ nya muncul secara mendadak.

Kemudian sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Ia melirik kacamata yang tergeletak di meja riasnya. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, gue akan ubah penampilan gue."

Dan benar saja, keesokan harinya, penampilan gadis muda itu berubah. Ia tidak lagi memakai kacamata. Wajah yang biasanya tanpa bedak, kini dipolesi oleh bedak. Ia yang biasanya memakai gamis, kini hanya menggunakan rok dan kemeja. Kerudungnya memang tak berubah. Hanya sedikit lebih pendek.

Teman-temannya menatap heran sekaligus terkejut dengan penampilannya.

"Ra …." Ino menatap Sakura.

"Hmmm?"

"Lu sehat?" Wajah tak percaya Ino membuat Sakura tertawa. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Ino.

"Gue … sangat-sangat sehat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Ino. Ia duduk di tempatnya. Ino terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ra, emang baju kamu belum disetrika? Atau belum dicuci?" Temari bersuara. Niatnya hendak menegur dengan cara halus. Sakura menatapnya.

"Nggak, Mbak. Aku emang sengaja pakai pakaian kayak gini," jawab Sakura santai. Temari menarik napasnya.

"Tapi itu baju kamu terlalu ketat, Ra," tegur Temari. Sakura mengamati kemejanya. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Biarin aja, Mbak," sahut Sakura tidak peduli.

"Ra, maaf, ya kalau ucapan Mbak menyinggung kamu. Tapi Mbak rasa kamu tau mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Sakura memandang malas dan tak ingin mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Iya, Mbak," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Karena ini bukan _style_ kamu banget," lanjut Temari. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Dalam hati menggerutu. Karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tak nyaman dengan apa yang ia pakai. Ia tau aturan dalam berpakaian di dalam Islam. Tidak seharusnya ia berpakaian seperti itu.

…

"Iya, gue tau. Harusnya gue gak pake baju kayak gini." Sakura memulai sesi curhatnya bersama Ino.

"Trus, kenapa pakai baju kayak gitu?" tanya Ino. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Gak tau juga, sih. Nyari suasana baru," jawab Sakura asal. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Yang jelas dia awalnya hanya kesal pada Pak Ustadz. Dan begini cara melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Emang dalam urusan agama ada alasan 'nyari suasana baru', Ra?" celetuk Ino sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sakura meliriknya sebal.

"Ya, nggak ada lah, No," sahut Sakura kesal. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sambil sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Tapi emang gak seharusnya kayak gini, sih." Sakura kembali buka suara. Ino mendengarkan.

"Itu lu tau!"

"Namanya manusia, ya. Iman naik-turun. Kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. Ngejaganya susah," lanjut Sakura sambil menghela napasnya. Ino melirik dari ujung matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Yoi. Ngejaga iman itu yang susah. Godaannya banyak," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum. Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Ternyata … kita itu masih jauh banget ya dari Khadijah," desah Sakura sambil memandang langit. Ino mengangguk pelan. Keduanya memang mengagumi sosok istri Rasulullah _shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam._

"Iya, Ra." Ino pun mendadak baper. Suasana berubah hening.

"Kita gak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Beliau," lanjut Sakura.

"Iya, Ra. Kita ini … belum ada apa-apanya," sahut Ino. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi setidaknya, kita berusaha untuk seperti Beliau. Walaupun, agak-agak gak mungkin. Tapi setidaknya kita mencoba. Ya, kan?" Sakura melirik Ino. Ino mengangguk paham. Mereka akhirnya terhanyut dalam lamunan masing-masing.

…

Uchiha Sasuke menutup bukunya. Ia berjalan keluar dari masjid dan menuju mobilnya. Kajian yang diisi olehnya hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bisa kita ketemu hari ini, Pak? Oke. Baik. Di tempat biasa." Menutup ponselnya, ia pun langsung melaju ke tempat tujuan untuk menemui seseorang yang belum lama ini menjadi rekannya.

Selama di perjalanan ia berzikir. Dalam perjalanan ia pun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia putuskan bukanlah hal yang salah. Karena bagaimana pun juga ini menyangkut urusan dunia dan akhirat.

…

"Ra, kamu dipanggil Direktur, tuh!" kata Shizune. Sakura yang sudah kembali berpakaian normal itu menatap dengan tatapan bertanya. Shizune mengangkat bahu. "Gue gatau, Ra," jawab Shizune seakan mengerti maksud tatapan Sakura.

"Oke." Sakura pun berjalan menuju ruangan direktur. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya dipersilahkan masuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati ada orang lain di sana.

Ada Pak Ustadz. Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan.

Oh, baiklah. Sakura terkejut. Dan baru kali ini ia mengamati secara langsung wajah pria itu. Seketika itu pula ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau berlama-lama menatap wajah itu. Karena jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi ia tegang dan takut. Ya, takut jika masalah keterlambatannya akan dibahas lagi. Di ruangan direkturnya.

"Duduk, Sakura."

"Baik, Pak." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Sementara sang Direktur dan Pak Ustadz duduk di sofa agak berjauhan dari Sakura. Pintu ruangan itu pun dibiarkan terbuka agar tak menimbulkan fitnah.

"Gak usah tegang gitu, Ra. Kamu kayak orang mau di sidang aja," gurau Direktur tersebut dengan suara tegasnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Terpaksa sebenarnya.

"Iya, Pak. Maaf, Pak."

"Kamu tau gak kenapa saya manggil kamu kesini?" tanya Direktur bernama Hashirama itu. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus Hashirama, mengabaikan tatapan dari pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak, Pak," jawab Sakura polos. Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Sakura meliriknya singkat. Dalam hati kesal. Namun ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menunduk lagi. Bersikap seperti orang bersalah.

"Ra, saya mau tanya sama kamu."

"Iya, Pak?"

"Udah siap nikah belum?"

"Apa?" Refleks jawaban polos Sakura membuat Sasuke tertawa lagi. Wajah gadis itu memucat. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya bosnya itu?

"Saya mau tanya sama kamu," kata Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Tak berani menatapnya.

"Iya," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa kamu selalu terlambat datang ngaji? Emang kamu berangkat dari rumah jam berapa? Jauh banget emang rumah kamu?" cecar Sasuke dengan nada tegas. Sakura terdiam. Sumpah demi apapun. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ustadz bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menyebalkan. Ia akan mem _-blacklist_ nama itu.

"Maaf, Ustadz. Saya gak bermaksud …," cicit Sakura. Gadis itu terus menunduk, tanpa tau Sasuke tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Hashirama terkekeh pelan.

"Dari semua murid saya, cuma kamu yang paling parah," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menarik napasnya. Menahan emosinya yang nyaris sampai di ubun-ubun. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Kalau kamu emang gak mau ngaji, ya gak usah ngaji," tambah Hashirama. Sakura bertambah kesal. Dia tau dia memang salah. Tapi bukan berarti ia berhak dihakimi seenaknya.

"Saya …,"

"Saya mau ketemu sama orangtua kamu," potong Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia tak mengerti. Yang jelas, sekarang ini ia sudah sangat kesal. Apa-apaan menemui orangtuanya? Ini hanya masalah kedisiplinan di dunia kerja. Bukan sekolah.

"Maaf, Ustadz. Tapi untuk apa, ya? Masalah ngaji, saya minta maaf. Saya gak akan telat lagi. Tapi … kalau orangtua saya, itu saya rasa Ustadz gak harus menemui orangtua saya," ujar Sakura dengan nada sopan namun tak terima. Sasuke tertawa. Sungguh. Sakura sangat sebal.

"Kamu pikir saya mau ketemu orangtua kamu karena hal itu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Dalam hati berkata, _'memang apaan lagi kalau bukan itu?'_

"Kamu beneran masih polos ternyata, Ra." Hashirama kembali buka suara. Sakura terdiam. Untuk sesaat, keheningan melanda ruangan itu.

"Saya mau minta ijin ayah kamu untuk nikahin kamu."

"APA?!"

.

* * *

 **the end**

* * *

3.103 words

Wakakakaka. Gantung? Iya. Oke ini gantung. Hahahaha. Nggak niat ngengantungin sh. Tapi saya udah capek ngetik./alasanmacamapaini?!

Sebelumnya maaf bila ada kekurangan di sana-sini. Aku gak cek ulang soalnya. Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya... :)

Oke... Makasih udah mau baca :)


End file.
